The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia boliviensis ‘YAMINA’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘YAMINA’.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program conducted by the inventor at his nursery in Congleton, Cheshire, United Kingdom. The overall purpose of the breeding program is to make selections of Begonia plants with compact plant habits suitable for container use combined with superior flower performance and productive stock plants for propagation. ‘YAMINA’ was selected in the Inventor's greenhouse in 2006 as a single unique plant from amongst the seedlings derived from a cross made between a proprietary plant used in the Inventor's breeding program (not patented) as the female parent and ‘YABOS’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,093) as the male parent.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by terminal stem cuttings in Congleton, Cheshire, United Kingdom in 2007 by the Inventor. It has been determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.